


Bumming For Cigarettes

by Ingonyama



Series: Savage Whore [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal, And Kurt doesn't really mind, Friends With Benefits, Logan is a polyamorous manslut, M/M, Male Friendship, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comicverse, pre-2001. When Logan runs out of smokes and out of money, he turns to a unique way to bolster his income, thanks to inspiration from his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumming For Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first published fanfic. Ever. And...people liked it.
> 
> It feels like so long ago now. But I'm still very proud of this series.
> 
> I was debating getting rid of Kurt's phonetic accent, but I figured I'd do better keeping it the way it is.

It had been a long, LONG day at the Xavier Institute, and nothing made Logan feel better at day's end than a beer, a pack of smokes, and a long stretch in front of the tube.  
  
Sure, he liked a night under the starts as much as the next roughneck mountain man, but when it came to just relaxing, nothing beat slouching in Beast's favorite easy chair, lighting up, and vegging out to whatever teen junk Bobby or Jubilee wanted to watch.  
  
Flopping down...hard...in said easy chair, Wolverine fumbled through his too-damn-tight Levis for his pack of cigs, and let out a low growl. _Out again,_ he thought, _an' outta cash too._ Xavier saw to his X-Men's needs as best he could, but disapproving of smoking as he did, Logan often had to come up with alternative means to fund his bad habits. Getting up, he stalked down the hallways in a huff and pounded on the door of the first person who came to mind when it came to fueling his bad habits.  
  
A wisp of smoke appeared under the door, and Logan waved his hand to waft away the brimstone stench. "An' they say it stinks when I smoke one o' my stogies." The door opened, and Kurt Wagner looked at his friend quizzically. Logan noticed that the elf was naked from the waist up, and obviously had been working on getting the rest of the way there.  
  
"Logan, _vas ist?_ You interrupted me at a very critical stage in my agility exercises..."  
  
 _I'll just bet I did._ Putting that thought aside, Logan folded his arms. "I need ta head into the city and buy some more smokes. Mind loanin' me ten bucks or so? I can pay ya back next time Xavier gives us good little kids our allowances."  
  
Kurt folded his arms, one blue-black eyebrow lifting quizzically. "Ze last time I loaned you cigarette money, _mein verruckt freund_ , you tried to con your way out of it by challenging me to a sparring contest for it." He rubbed his neck with a grimace, his white fangs gleaming in the lamp light. "I've still got bruises from zat little tussle."  
  
Logan glowered, and the elf held up his hands. "Easy, Logan! I didn't say no, did I?" His tail came up behind him, waving in a sultry fasion. "I'll just require services...in advance."  
  
Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, is that all? Sure, no problem. So what'll it be, Elf? I lead the next coupla X-Missions instead o'you? Teach you some more fightin' moves? Take you to the next midnight matinee o'Star Wars?"  
  
Nightcrawler's grin was positively demonic. " _Nein._ Nothing so provincial...Come inside." Kurt's tail coiled around Logan's buttocks, and pulled the Canadian into his room, the door closing behind them with a resounding SLAM.  
  
Logan stumbled, and would have fallen if Kurt hadn't caught him. Born and bred fighter though he was, his agility was nowhere near that of his German friend. Kurt knew how to take advantage of the situation as well, and wrapping his arms around his hairy friend, pulled the Camuck into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Part of Logan's mind rebelled against being taken advantage of, but he shut it up without too much trouble. The fur on Kurt's face just felt so damn _good..._ He had to feel more of it. Shrugging his plaid lumberjack shirt off, Logan pressed his own hirsuite body against Kurt's blue-furred chest, feeling the thin layer of fur there, like a mix of silk and velvet rubbing in all the right ways. His jeans were getting real tight, and he said so, at which Kurt let out a merry laugh. "Zen take zem off, _mein freund._ You won't be needing zem anyway."  
  
Three seconds later, Logan was naked in Kurt's arms, loving the primal, back-to-nature feel of his nudity and Kurt's kisses. Clothes to the Wolverine were a necesary evil, one he shed as often as he could, though not nearly as often as he would've liked. His thick cock was swelling with need, starting to ache, and Kurt noticed this with a grin. "Ach, you're gorgeous! This certainly changes things!"  
  
Logan looked up at the slightly taller elf with a confused, "Huh?"  
  
"I _was_ simply looking to ask for a blowjob, but _mein Gott_! Do you realize, Logan, I've never seen you hard before?"  
  
Logan looked down, then realized it was true. "Yeah. So?"  
  
"So now, I vant you more zan ever. Now, I vant you inside me."  
  
Logan's confused expression melted away into what he would've called a 'shit eatin' grin.' "A'right then. Elfy. Get these pants off an' lay down on yer back, legs in the air and tail hangin' over the edge. After that, let the big bad Wolverine take care o'everything."  
  
Kurt did as he was asked, and Logan took a moment to appreciate the slender, leanly muscled beauty that was his teammate. People who were put off by Nightcrawler's color and subtle physical differences failed to notice that under it all, there was a hell of a sexy beast. One, in fact, Logan wouldn't have said no to even if he hadn't been bumming for cigarettes.  
  
Kneeling between Kurt's legs, Logan let his tongue roam between the deep blue cheeks of Nightcrawler's ass, prompting squirms and moans of sudden, shocked pleasure. _So, ya ain't never been rimmed before? Kurt, boy, yer in for a surprise._ Logan let his tongue dive into the musky, clean sweetness inside Kurt's pucker, and paid special attention to the underside of his tail, which caused Kurt to let out a scream of pleasure. The Elf was sporting a raging hard-on, which he tried to grip, but Logan batted his arm away. "Ya don't get t'touch till I say ya can touch, Elfy. House rules, when yer playin' with me."  
  
Kurt let out a frustrated moan, but the frustration turned to gratification when Logan slid his fingers into Nightcrawler's well-lubricated hole. He felt Kurt clench and unclench around him, and stroked his own cock...slowly, smoothly, with infinite patience...until he felt it was as hard as it had ever been in his long, _long_ life. Then, he guided his leaking head to Kurt's ass, and pushed in, gently but firmly, with a long, low growl of anticipation.  
  
Waves of pleasure assaulted both men's bodies as Logan slid in, causing Kurt to tremble and cry out uncontrollably as the initial stretching pain died away to a wonderful, full pleasure. Once Logan had hilted himself inside his friend, he leaned down and marked Kurt with a possessive bite to the shoulder, pinching a nerve junction just right, to make the elf go limp with ecstasy.  
  
"Ach, mein Gott, Logan..." Kurt was a quivering bundle of flesh and fur, soaked in sweat, his body burnign with the need for release. But helpless as he was, he could only lie there and take Logan's slow, inexorable penetration as he looked up into the ferally handsome face, grinning wickedly down at him as he started to thrust into his tailhole.  
  
When the fucking actually started, Logan's body was sheened in sweat. Both men were panting with heat, with need, with mutual lust, their cocks drooling a steady stream of precome that mixed and pooled on Kurt's belly, and in his ass. Logan scooped some of the pre off Kurt's abs and held the fingers to his mouth. "Lick it up, Elf. Show me how much you're wantin' this."  
  
Moaning in time with Logan's thrusts, Kurt reached up with his tongue and swiped Logan's fingers clean with a single pass, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking for all he was worth, even as Logan's hips started to increase their tempo, practically tearing the Elf in two with pleasure as he moaned and cried out shamelessly, unafraid of who would hear. They were both animals now, reduced to their most primal needs and urges as they screwed each other wantonly.  
  
Logan wasn't exactly silent, either. "Yeah, come on, Elf...Ya love it, ya want it, take it all! Feel my big hard cock ridin' up inta that sweet blue ass? Yeah, I know ya do. I'm goin' faster now, can ya feel it? Yeah, I can tell, yer achin' ta get off...Go ahead, Kurt, grab yer cock...jerk it off, stroke it in time with me...Tell me how much ya love me fuckin' ya, how ya wanna be my Elf-bottom fer the rest o'yer life. Ahh, Kurt, I'm gettin' close...Ya want us ta cum t'gether? Come on, then, Elf...I'm gettin' there...Cum NOW!"  
  
With a roar torn from the very depths of his soul, Nightcrawler bucked his hips into the air, his fist clenched in a visegrip around his cock as he coated both himself and Logan with his creamy, white semen. It looked like they'd spilled milk all over themselves, with its thickness, creamy whiteness, and the sheer amount that Logan had fucked out of him.  
  
Logan himself was cumming hard, too...His cock was spewing deep into Kurt's innards, keeping up a primal, jackhammer pace, until the last drops of semen were forced out of him and he slumped heavily over Kurt, panting and gasping for breath.  
  
It took Kurt a long time to recover from that. He felt a warm hand on his face, and found himself opening his eyes to see Logan there, looking fine as ever, if a little worried. "You okay?"  
  
Kurt managed a nod. "Ja...just needed a minute...to let my body catch up with me." He pointed to a nightstand. "My wallet is over zere...Help yourself to what you need. I'm sorry I made you do zis for money."  
  
Logan waved a hand casually, still completely naked. "Don't worry about it, Elf. Fer you, I woulda done it fer free.  
  
"Besides...ya got me thinkin'. Maybe this ain't such a bad way t'earn some dough on the side." He grinned at Kurt's shocked expression. "Come on, Elfie, think about it. My healin' factor keeps me from gettin' sick, an' keeps me comin' back fer more." He turned, and Kurt saw with a groan that he was already fully hard again. "I can take care o'myself, I ain't got no hangups about any kind of sex, an' ya gotta admit..." he gestured to his body, "Ain't that many callboys that look like me."  
  
Kurt cocked his head. "I suppose there aren't, at that. Still, are you sure? Not all partners will excite you as much as..." He stopped short. "I'm sorry. Zat sounded a lot less arrogant in my head."  
  
Logan leaned beside Kurt on the bed and kissed him. "Ya got good reason t'be arrogant, Elf. You were a helluva bottom. I ain't come that hard in a long time."  
  
Rising back to his feet, he took ten dollars from Kurt's wallet and started for the door. "An' yeah, sure I'm sure. Who knows? This could be fun."  
  
It wasn't until after Logan left that Kurt realized he'd left all of his clothing on the floor. Nightcrawler blinked once, twice, then started to laugh. "Wolverine... _mein verruckt freund..._ I don't know if ze world is ready for you to be a male prostitute."


End file.
